


Sealed Bonds

by RedShirtWriter34567



Series: Wolf Vs Cat [5]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever Dreams, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nightmares, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: While Lucian recovers from his fight with two rabid dogs, Killgrave looks after him, and Oswald does too.
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Lucian (Underworld)
Series: Wolf Vs Cat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141751
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Sealed Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of Wolf Vs Cat! Thank you all so much for loving and supporting this series!

Lucian’s insides burned as he hugged the toilet bowl, coughing and gagging as he vomited. Sweat soaked his body and matted his black hair to his face. His stomach felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside and his chest felt like it was full of broken glass. He dry-heaved a few more times as Killgrave rubbed his back gently. 

“Just let it out, love,” he said quietly. “I’m right here.”

Lucian nodded as he gagged again, his stomach and chest burning as he continued to be sick. Finally, once it seemed that he had nothing left to bring up, Lucian flushed the toilet and slumped against the bathtub with a sigh. The cool tile of the bathroom floor and the bathtub felt amazing against his feverish skin but he shivered as his sweat cooled. He wore only a pair of boxers, his shoulder and left leg still bound in gauze. His other wounds from the dog fight two days ago were beginning to heal, albeit slowly.

Lucian sighed and closed his eyes, pressing himself against the bathtub, letting the cool porcelain relieve the burning of his skin. Killgrave wet a flannel in the sink, wrung it out, then patted Lucian’s face gently, wiping the vomit from the corners of his mouth. He tucked some of Lucian’s hair behind his ears and stroked his face.

“How do you feel?” he asked, keeping his voice soft.

“Terrible,” Lucian replied. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this sick in my life.”

“I know,” Killgrave said. “I’m sorry. Do you want some water to rinse out your mouth?”

Lucian nodded even though the motion made his headache worse. Killgrave stood up and filled a paper cup full of water from the sink, then crouched back down and handed it to Lucian. He wore boxers and an old T-shirt, his handsome face clouded with concern and worry. Lucian took the water and squished it around in his mouth for a bit before spitting it into the toilet. His stomach had settled for now. He sighed as he closed his eyes, curling in on himself. He’d never felt so ill in his life.

The rabies he’d contracted was wreaking havoc on his body, affecting everything from his healing abilities to his senses, which were foggy and disoriented. The only good thing he supposed that had come from this was that Jessica and the NYPD were able to capture the dogs, then in turn catch the gang members whom they’d belonged to, which also allowed them to find the dog fighting ring’s current location and shut it down. Lucian had been given time off from Alias until he recovered, though he wasn’t sure when that would be. Already he’d been going through two days of pure hell.

He couldn’t eat anything solid or he would be sick again. He could barely keep water down before his stomach revolted against him. The fever gripped him like a fist and his headaches were like someone hitting his skull with a hammer. His wounds ached and oozed blood still, stinging from the sweat covering his body. Even his bones and teeth ached, his muscles feeling like they were made of lead. He couldn’t sleep because his nightmares had returned, more vivid than usual, and what little sleep he did get was often interrupted by bouts of sickness or pain.

Killgrave had stayed awake with him two nights in a row now, doing whatever he could to ease his husband’s ailments. Lucian didn’t know what he’d do without him. Killgrave reached over and stroked his husband’s tangled hair, making Lucian open his eyes slightly at the touch.

“Let’s get you back to bed, love,” Killgrave said. “See if you can get some sleep now that the vomiting has stopped.”

Lucian nodded his head wearily. Killgrave took his hands and slowly helped him up off the floor. Lucian leaned against him as his husband opened the bathroom door. Oswald stood outside in the hallway and meowed when he saw them. He rubbed up against their legs, purring loudly. He’d been remarkably docile the last two days, ever since Lucian had rescued him from the dogs. He followed them both around and stayed outside the door of the bathroom, slept in the bedroom, either on the floor or the bed, next to Lucian. He followed them down the hall

He followed them to the bedroom but didn’t enter the room. It was as though he sensed they wanted privacy because he simply rubbed against their legs and meowed before disappearing back down the hallway toward the living room. Lucian let Killgrave lead him to the bed and the lycan sighed as he laid down, grateful for the soft mattress and cool sheets bringing relief to his aching body and fevered skin. Killgrave climbed in beside him and pulled the thick, soft duvet over them, turning his head on the pillow to face Lucian.

The lycan curled toward his husband and the younger man wrapped his arms around him, stroking Lucian’s hair. Lucian melted under the touch and the coolness of his lover’s body, bringing a relief to his fever. He kissed Killgrave’s chest, nuzzling the heart-shaped necklace he still wore, and drifted off to sleep. 

Lucian woke with a start, lurching forward as he sat up in bed, panting, feeling his heart hammering against his ribs. He touched his back and sighed in relief when he felt no blood, no long wounds from the silver-studded whip he’d just been dreaming about. He rubbed his wrists, grateful that they were normal, not scraped red and raw from being restrained. Lucian touched his neck and felt no heavy collar there, wrapping around his throat like a snake. 

He sighed again, his heart still racing as he shook off the remnants of the nightmare. Ever since he’d gotten ill, they’d been more vivid. He saw Sonja, his flesh blackening and smoldering as sunlight hit her. He could feel the blood running down his back as the whip tore his flesh, that pain nothing compared to the pain in his chest as he screamed in anguish as he watched his love turn to ash. 

“Goodbye, my love.”

Sonja’s last words to him resonated inside his mind like a bell. Lucian took some deep breaths, looking around the room to calm himself. He could hear the nighttime traffic whizzing by the house, rain pattering the roof steadily. The clock on the nightstand showed it was only three thirty in the morning. Lucian wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep for. He raked his fingers through his tangled black hair, still feeling anxious and on edge from his nightmare. 

He looked at Killgrave, still sound asleep beside him. He on his side, his back to Lucian, both hands under his cheek on the pillow. His chest rose and fell with his steady breaths. Lucian smiled, the sight of his husband looking so peaceful soothing his troubled mind a little. Normally, after one of them had a nightmare, they woke each other up, taking and holding each other until falling asleep again. Lucian was tempted to do so then, but he could see the shadows of exhaustion around his lover’s face from not having any sleep in two days.

Lucian didn’t want to disturb him, so he carefully climbed our bed, kissed Killgrave’s forehead, and left the room, closing the door behind him. He limped down the hallway and into the living room, clutching his bandaged, aching shoulder. He sat down on the couch with a deep sigh. He felt better than earlier, as his headaches were gone and so was the throbbing ache of his whole body. He didn’t feel like he had a fever anymore either. Lucian looked over at the large bay window looking out into the backyard. 

Rain drops streaked the glass and cast liquid shadows across the floor. Lucian watched, the tranquility of it helping to settle his anxious mind. He rubbed his bare chest, still feeling the smaller cuts and scrapes that hadn’t fully healed but seemed to be starting to. Hopefully that meant the rabies was nearly gone. He still felt reluctant to sleep so he picked up the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through channels until he settled on a random talk show, keeping the volume low. The lycan sighed and tilted his head back against the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of a bell and a soft weight appear next to him. Lucian opened his eyes and found Oswald staring at him, pupils wide and curious against the green. His tail twitched side to side. Lucian stared back at him.

‘Can I help you?” he asked. 

The black cat didn’t respond. Instead he butted his head against Lucian’s bicep, purring. Lucian raised both his eyebrows and cautiously held his hand out, placing it gently on Oswald’s back, feeling how warm and soft his fur was beneath his rough fingers. Oswald basked under the petting and slowly climbed into Lucian’s lap, starling him. Lucian held both hands up wearily as Oswald laid down on his lap, butting head against the lycan’s stomach. He resumed his petting and Oswald’s purring grew louder. 

Lucian was in shock but also found himself calming down as he stroked Oswald’s back, scratched behind his ears and beneath his chin. 

“Is this your way of thanking me for saving your life?” Lucian asked.

Oswald meowed softly in response, rolling over onto his back, exposing his belly. Lucian chuckled and rubbed it. 

“Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought,” he said. 

Oswald licked at one of the small cuts on his stomach and the lycan smiled. 

Killgrave woke up the next morning and rolled over as he yawned, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair as he reached across the bed, searching for Lucian but was met with cold, rumpled sheets. Killgrave opened his eyes and frowned. Where was Lucian? Killgrave kicked the duvet off and left the bedroom, wondering if his husband was passed out in the bathroom from being sick again. Killgrave reached the bathroom but found the door wide open and the room itself empty.

“Lucian?” He called. “Are you here, love?”

The younger man walked back up the hallway and heard voices coming from the living room. He turned the corner and the sight that greeted him all but made his heart melt. The TV was and Lucian was sprawled out across the couch, fast asleep, and Oswald was curled up against his chest, also sleeping. Killgrave quickly and quietly left the room and returned with his phone. He stepped closer to the couch and took several pictures, thinking he’d never seen anything that cute. 

Lucian suddenly stirred, blinking his eyes open slowly as he yawned. Killgrave and set his phone on the coffee table, reaching out and stroking the side of his face. 

“You don’t seem to have a fever anymore,” he said. “How do you feel?”

“Better,” Lucian replied. “I’m sorry if it worried you that I wasn’t in bed when you got up. I had a nightmare last night and didn’t want to disturb you.”

“That’s okay, love,” Killgrave reassured him. “It seems like you were pretty comfortable out here.”

Lucian looked down at Oswald as he stirred to life, yawning and shaking his head. He looked up at both men and meowed. Killgrave chuckled and stroked the cat’s head. 

“Looks like you guys are finally getting along,” he said. “It’s about time.”

“He must no longer see me as a threat now that I’ve saved him,” Lucian mused. 

Oswald rubbed his head against Lucian’s chest and arched his back a little. The lycan and his husband both grinned.

“I love you, Lucian,” Killgrave said. “Thank you for being so patient with Oswald. I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

“I love you too, Kevin,” Lucian replied. 

They shared a soft kiss and Oswald purred loudly, mirroring the contentment of his owners.


End file.
